omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Momoe
|-|Nagisa Momoe= |-|Magical Girl= |-|Doppel Charlotte= |-|Charlotte/Bebe= Character Synopsis Nagisa Momoe is a young magical girl who currently resides in Mitakihara City with Mami Tomoe. She is one of the protagonists of the Rebellion''movie. A child-like girl who likes cheese and playing around. Her wish is unknown, but it is speculated that it was to share one last cheesecake with her mother who was dying of cancer. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A | 2-A''' Verse: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Name: Nagisa Momoe, Bebe, Charlotte Gender: Female Age: 8 to 12 Years Old Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Tenacity, Witch of Sweets, Law of Cycles Assistant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Magic Detection, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Size Manipulation, Water Manipulation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul). Mind Manipulation, Fake Body Creation, Size Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Reality Warping, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Familiar Summoning, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair).| Same as before, but upscaled to her new level, Acausality (Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion; was the only one who remembered Witches, along with Nagisa, Homura and Kyubey, even if they were erased from existence by Madoka), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff and her familiars), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after her Soul Gem disappeared. As of being a part of The Law of Cycles, it requires Conceptual Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Type 4. Received protection from goddess Madoka and became her assistant), Mind Manipulation, Soul Removal. Likely all of Madoka's abilities Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki. Bit off the head of Mami Tomoe. Considered one of the strongest witches around , thus should likely be on par with Madoka and Homura pre-ascension to godhood) | '''Multiverse Level+ (An assistant of Goddess Madoka, directly receiving her memories and powers as a result) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Homura Akemi) | Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class (On par with Sayaka Miki and even Homura Akemi. Bit off the head of Mami Tomoe) | Multiversal+ '(Has a portion of Madoka's abilities and memories, thus is comparable) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Scaling off other comparable Witches such as Sayaka Miki) | Multiverse Level+ '(Is completely unaffected by The Law of Cycles) 'Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Sayaka, whom fought witches and familars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless Range: Unknown '| '''Multiversal+ ' '''Intelligence: Gifted (Even if she is rather childish, Nagisa showed to be very smart in her story in Magia Record, as she asked Kyubey some tough questions like "If being a magical girl's so great, why don't you become a magical girl and do everything yourself?" or "You've made lots of contracts before, so what do you think I should wish for?" or "Isn't it a waste to use magic to wish for money, only to buy something not magical?" or "Wouldn't wishing for something be the same as admitting your life isn't enough?") | Nigh-Omniscient ''' (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) '''Weaknesses: She is rather childish and selfish. Will die if her soul gem is destroyed Versions: Nagisa Momoe/Witch Form | Law of Cycles Assistant ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Soul Gem, Trumpet horn Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'My Goodness Nano Desu:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Nagisa's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 40%, decrease the precision of the opponent by 25% and ignore Evade effect on enemies. *'Magical Bubbles:' Her Magia allows Nagisa to create a fake face and a silver dish, eat the dish and generate magical bubbles which home in on the foe. It also decreases the precision of the opponent by 25% and ignores the enemy's defense. *'Doppel Charlotte:' When her soul gem turns black, Nagisa transforms into her Doppel, Charlotte. This Doppel is very similar to the witch form of Nagisa, but it doesn't have a face. The Doppel then charges towards the enemy several times and the bites it, dealing great damages. *'Memoria:' Nagisa can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her attack, increase the damage inflicted by her attacks, reduce enemies' attack and reduce the damage inflicted by them to Nagisa. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Nagisa Will Resolve Things!:' Decreases Nagisa's enemies attack by 15%, the damage inflicted by enemies' blast attacks to Nagisa by 20% and has 32.5% chance to stun the enemy. **'The Girl Who Came Back:' Increases Nagisa's attack by 10% and allows her to regenerate 2% of her health. **'Bonds of Destiny:' Increases Nagisa's defense by 30% and her resistance to status effects by 30%. **'A Hospital Room Shrouded in Darkness:' Gives Nagisa resistance to binding, burning and allows her to survive one fatal attack with 1 HP. **'To Step Over the Boundary:' Increases Nagisa's attack by 10% and her attack when she has less than 1/4 of her HP by 10%. **'Nagisa's Declaration of Independence:' Increases the magical power gained by Nagisa and the damage inflicted by her Magia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Madoka Magica Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Loli Category:Demi-Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Size Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorbers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2